


Give You What You Like

by CaratTrash



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaratTrash/pseuds/CaratTrash
Summary: Is this love?Maybe some day.





	Give You What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place when John is still struggling with alcoholism.  
Rook goes through an emotional hell, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Listen to "Give You What You Like" by Avril Lavigne for full sad effect. The story contains a bit of lyrics from it, and is inspired of it. 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy it a bit though. I can't seem to write fluffy stuff lately, again sorry!

_Please wrap your drunken arms around me, and I’ll let you call me yours tonight. _

Strong arms circled her waist, tightening as Rook grabbed his greasy, black hair.

A small grunt escaped his lips. Bodies pressed against each other, bathed in the weak light from the lamppost outside through the window im the livingroom.

She pressed her face into the tall man’s neck, inhaling the addictive smell of cheap cologne, alcohol and sweat.

_Cause slightly broken is just what I need, and if you give me what I want, then I’ll give you what you like._

“Please.” she murmured into his neck, gabbing so hard onto the man’s hair it felt like she was going to rip it off. The strong arms held her tighter, his thigh parting Rook's legs as she was pushed against the wall. 

“Baby.” 

“Please.” she said again, a bit louder. Words coated in desperation. 

_Please tell me I'm your one and only, or lie and say at least tonight._

Chapped lips met each other with a clash, teeth, tongues and spit all over the place. They were warm against her own. His tongue tasted like whiskey and sweet candies, making her feel dizzy. 

He was brutal, desperate and Rook struggled to breathe as his tongue invaded her mouth. Moans escaped, and he grunted in reply and pressed their bodies together while trying to remove his shirt. Rook bit down hard on his lower lip, gasping after air as their lips finally parted. 

“Bed.” he muttered, grabbing her hand and stumbling in the direction of his bedroom. Pulling her with him. 

Their legs wouldn’t work properly, nearly making them trip and fall more than once as they tried to keep their hands for themselves. 

They stopped as they reached the bed. Rook stood there with a sinking feeling in her stomach as she watched the other move away the empty bottles covering the bed. 

The tall man turned around when he was done, pulling Rook close to him again. His hand was shaking a bit as he pushed the hair away from her eyes. The motion almost felt lovable.

“What do you want?"

She kissed his neck quickly.  
He didn't reply, only stroking her cheek with a distant look in his eyes. It was unsettling seeing him like this.

"I’ll give you what you like.” Rook whispered before their lips met again.

Arms embraced her again, making her feel safe. Small.  
Rook pushed him slowly back onto the bed, crawling into his lap and gripping his black hair tight. So tight she could, as if she couldn’t believe this was really happening. 

Bruising kisses covered her neck, harsh and sloppy at the same time. Rook let out a loud moan as she grinded down at his lap, her head thrown back in ecstasy. 

“P-please.” she whined quietly into his neck when she felt her emotions starting to catch up to her. Tears threatening to fall. 

“Com here baby.” his deep voice filled her ears. 

Their clothes were off, laying somewhere on the dirty floor with the empty bottles. The weak light from the moon shone over their sweaty bodies. Shone over Rook as she rode up and down, tears running down her cheeks, big hands clawing at her ass – for sure making marks to last. Sounds of gasps and moans plus the sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room. It was suffocating. 

The light blue eyes that met her own were filled with lust. It made her feel even more desperate.

She grabbed his right hand, kissing and licking the tattoos while keeping eyecontact. He watched her like a hawk, licking his own lips as lust overtook him. Grabbing her neck when he decided she was done, and let her concentrate on riding him instead. 

He groaned loudly as she went faster, gasping in pleasure over him. Sweat dripped down her naked back, the hand around her neck tightning and the other grabbing her hip hard. Making it hard for her to breathe. Rook whimpered out in a mix of pain and pleasure, her nails scraping down the his chest. Leaving angry red marks from his neck down to his stomach. 

“P-please!” she cried out again, the man just grunting beneath her as he tried to move faster, do it harder. The hand around her neck moving to her hip instead, making her gasp for air. 

The sound of skin slapping got louder, more desperate. She pushed her head against his neck in delirious bliss, the pleasure too much of to handle for her poor soul. 

It was so dark in the bedroom, that if she closed her eyes it wouldn’t be any different. All dark. 

_When you turn of the lights, I get stars in my eyes. _

But still, somehow the man beneath her lightened up the room, making her all dizzy and lightheaded. He was so beautiful. 

_Is this love?_

“John!” she sobbed out. 

“Shh babe, I’ve got you.” was the only reply she got. 

His deep, raspy voice sent shivers down her spine and she pushed herself up and down harder and faster. Her thighs were shaking of the action, body protesting heavily. But she couldn’t stop. How could she, when John looked at her like that. Like she was the only one left in the universe. 

_Maybe someday._

Their bodies were sloppy in movements, no longer sharp and precise. Covered in sweat, her cheeks in tears. 

I love you, she wanted to scream. But she didn’t. 

_I’ve got this scene in my head, I’m not sure how it ends. _

  
_Is it love?_

“I’m gonna come!” she gasped and threw her head back, exposing her neck and chest to John.

Their moves becoming harder and more frantic. Rook went higher and higher, until he couldn’t get any higher – then she fell. 

  
John

growled as the small woman came on top of him with a series of whimpers and moans. 

He felt himself being close, and as he closed his eyes he finally came inside her with a last, heavy thrust. 

“You feel so good!”

_Maybe some day._

“Ahh! Oh my god, _Holly__.”_  
  


Rook's

body froze for a second, shock rushing through her. Shock followed with bitter realisation. 

Tears starting to gather in her eyes as she felt him fill her up. The arms embracing her waist felt heavy. Her skin felt all of the sudden so dirty and sticky. 

The man beneath her had passed out, his arms loosing their grip around her. 

Her breath hitched as she sat up, feeling John slip out of her. Whimpering silently as she felt the liquid slide down the inside of her thighs. 

_Now that I gave you what you want._

Rook grabbed her clothes, stumbled as she slipped them on quickly. Everything in her head was screaming at her to get out.  
The shoes were hard to put on, frustrating tears ran down her cheeks. 

"Rook."

Her head snapped up to the voice. Joseph stood in the hallway, his eyes full of worry and concern.  
Rook froze for a second. 

"Are you okay?"

She slapped a hand over her hand as she couldn't keep her crying down anymore, grabbed her purse and slammed the door behind her. 

_All I want is to forget. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
